


What About Me?

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	What About Me?

It was not that she was jealous, she just wondered why.

Charlotte and Sharon had been friends from their first meeting and they always got along, both personal and musical. They’d sang together multiple times, just as they’d done just 20 minutes ago, and they sounded great. So when Charlotte entered the ladies room in the backstage of the Metal Female Voices Festival, she was still wondering why Sharon hadn’t asked her for their new album.

‘Like I can’t sing like that Tarja.’ She mumbled against herself while locking the booth.

Since Delain had been the second last act of the day, there was almost no one left in the backstage so she wasn’t afraid anyone would enter. She kept mumbling to herself until she heard the door open again. She wanted to leave the booth but then noticed the giggles coming from the other side of the wooden door. A ‘sssht’ sounded and the giggles were replaced by loud breathing, and charlotte realized that she probably shouldn’t be seeing what was going on. Even though she knew better, she looked through the split in the door.

At first sight she only saw a red jacket, half covered with long dark hair. The woman who was wearing it, had her arms wrapped about a taller body and Charlotte assumed it was just one of the crew members having fun with her boyfriend. Just when she wanted to pull back, the woman moved her lips to the other person’s neck, revealing a face the young singer hadn’t expect at all.

Sharon, the woman who’d been with on stage just 20 minutes ago, tilted her head back while she closed her eyes and a small moan rolled over her smiling lips.

‘Why do I deserve this?’ she whispered and the other woman pulled back.

‘You were amazing on stage.’

‘I only sang 2 songs.’ Sharon laughed before the other woman leaned up again to kiss her.

Sharon tangled her hands in the dark hair and Charlotte could see how the other woman’s hand slipped between their bodies. She couldn’t believe her eyes. First she wasn’t completely over the shock she found Sharon kissing another woman, and now she was about to witness this?! She couldn’t just come out now, they would know she’d had seen, or at least heard, everything. She was almost relieved when Sharon pulled back again.

‘Maybe we shouldn’t do this here…’

‘Relax, it’s late, no one will find us here.’

Sharon gasped and Charlotte looked away as she assumed the woman had slipped her hand in her pants. Another surprise came when a moan sounded, making the young singer open her eyes again.  
'Tarja...'

Tarja? As in Tarja Turunen? Charlotte shifted her position so she could see the mirror behind the women and she indeed saw the face of the ex-Nightwish singer.  
Again Charlotte pulled back, not wanting to see the scene on the other side of the door. She heard the shuffling sound of clothes while Sharon's breath grew heavier, and after a loud moan came from the other side, the silence returned. When she looked through the split, she saw the women slowly kissing each other before Sharon leaned her forehead on Tarja's.  
'I really missed you.'

'I love you.' Tarja answered before she kissed her lover again and washed her hands before they left the ladies room.

Now it was completely clear to Charlotte why they'd asked Tarja instead of her.


End file.
